


Their Humble World

by clownbee



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hikaharu, KaoHaru, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyandry, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbee/pseuds/clownbee
Summary: Fujioka loved them, she loved them separately, not just some two peas in a pod saying, and that made them cry, hard. [One-Shot.]
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi & Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi & Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Their Humble World

They didn’t know if Haruhi Fujioka entering into their world was for the best or the worst. She widened the brother’s point of view on life but also split the image of their world in the process. Everything was so confusing, everything was so… unfair. Just why couldn’t they both be happy at the same time? They both wanted her, but there was no way for them both to have her at the same time. Being twins and practically sharing everything growing up had nothing on this situation, this person was someone they both loved, and they didn’t want to share her. Plus, what would she think about this matter? So, each night, they would be each other's necks before their mask broke down. The twins always ended up crying themselves to bed, both clinging onto each other, angry they were scared and afraid to let go. What if Haruhi would reject them both and turn around with a cold shoulder? There was also a possibility she might be been actually in love with their boss, Tamaki. Their world would have probably stopped time if that was the problem. But that all changed when she finally caught on. Fujioka knew exactly the story behind the brother’s eyes, just with one glance. Haruhi accepted them both, no, not both. She accepted Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin. Fujioka loved them both, she loved them separately too, not some two peas in a pod saying, and that made them cry, hard. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin proved that when Haruhi Fujioka said that for her vows during their wedding. Well… using the past tense there, it would be Haruhi Hitachiin now.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this is my first actual Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction I posted. The relationship behind this is not a polyamorous one. Haruhi has two partners, the three of them aren't together, but Haruhi herself is polyamorous. Honestly, I feel like I left out a lot of what I wanted to add to, but it's 3:56 AM as I am typing this so, I'm sorry for any misinformation I have implemented into this note. I've been researching a lot on this subject since I've actually planned on writing this a long time ago, so hopefully, I have not offended anyone. If I am not educated enough on this subject, I do apologize, I will take it off. If not, I hope you like this very short one-shot I wrote. Well, take care, adieu.


End file.
